


Steam on the Windows

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a request to do EriKar smut involving as many of my kinks as I could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steam on the Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request to do EriKar smut involving as many of my kinks as I could.

                Eridan very easily noticed the lump in Karkat's pants and the way he squirmed from his uncomfortable arousal, his pants obviously getting a bit too tight; Eridan would have to be daft not to notice. The problem was that no matter how much he wanted to slam him on the table and fuck him until he couldn't walk the next day, there was a proper time and place for that, which would definitely not be at dinner with Eridan's very snobby and prestigious parents. Eridan chewed on his pinky as his thoughts filled with what he would do to Karkat if he could; just thinking about the shorter male's erection would send a tingling sensation to between Eridan's legs. Karkat had taken to staring at Eridan now, specifically the pinky that was between Eridan's somewhat parted lips.  
<<got somethin on your mind>> Eridan sent in a text, grinning over at Karkat.  
<<FUCK YOU>>  
<<that can be arranged an i knoww that you wwant it as much as i do>>  
<<SHUT UP>>  
<<just wwait till wwere done here picture your perched on my dick ridin it as you scream out my name one hand on my shoulder the other wwrapped around your cock pumpin hard an im grippin your hips as i thrust inside a you>>  
<<GOD DAMMIT ERIDAN. STOP IT.  NOW. IT FEELS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BREAK THE ZIPPER ON THESE SLACKS I'M SO FUCKING HARD>>  
                "If I may be excused," Eridan said, not bothering to text back or even look over at Karkat, his gaze instead directed at his parents. His father nodded and Eridan hurried out of his seat and to the rest room.

                It took a bit for Eridan to get his suit off, but once it was, he placed it off to the side, leaving him in just his boxer-briefs. He checked the door one last time, making sure it was locked, before he adjusted his penis so that the tip was sticking out over his waistband. He looked himself over as he got his camera out, noticing the way his happy trail looked more obvious with the hair being brown and his skin being extremely white. It was the same with the hair on his head: only appearing darker because of how pale Eridan was, when it was only a brunette colour, though he had to admit that his pale complexion did accent his blue eyes well. He bit at his bottom lip as he took a quick picture. He looked at it and saved it, although deciding he needed one more picture. He took the glasses from his from his nose and places one of the ends in his mouth and pulled his underwear completely down, revealing his erection. He did a small, crooked smile and then took the picture. He quickly put his glasses on, looking at the pictures and deciding their worthiness before putting his underwear and then his suit back on. He made his way back to the dining room where Karkat and Eridan's parents were waiting, taking his seat next to Karkat. Eridan took a sip of his drink as he sent both pictures to Karkat, staring at the other waiting to see his reaction. Finally, about thirty seconds later, Karkat pulled his phone out and opened the message, jumping a bit when he saw the pictures, not able to tear his eyes from them. He was obviously trying to keep his hand from wandering to his crotch but ultimately failed as he began palming at himself as discreetly as possible.  
                    "I think Kar an' I are goin' to head out," Eridan announced, pulling Karkat's hand away from in between his legs. His parents looked a bit surprised by Eridan’s sudden announcement, but didn’t protest to their leaving. Eridan grabbed his coat and scarf, putting both on before hurrying out the door, holding Karkat’s hand and pulling him with after Karkat had put his jacket on as well. The taller of the two climbed into the driver’s seat of his SUV and turned the car on, waiting for Karkat who had taken a little bit longer getting in.

                Half of the car ride home was quiet with Eridan focusing on the road and Karkat staring at his feet. Karkat was the first to speak, although he was rather quiet when he did.  
                “Can you...,” he mumbled, his words lost die to his low volume.  
                “What did you say?” Eridan asked, not pulling his eyes from the road.  
                “Can you pull over?” Karkat repeated, speaking a little louder. Eridan nodded and pulled into a nearby parking lot for a small grocery store.  
                “What’s up, K-” Eridan started, but his words were cut off by Karkat’s lips crashing against Eridan’s. The brunette didn’t hesitate to run his tongue against Karkat’s bottom lip, closing his eyes slowly as his hands tangled into Karkat’s messy and dark hair. He heard the sound of Karkat’s seatbelt being undone before the shorter male climbed over to Eridan, straddling Eridan’s waist, pressing his hips into the taller male’s beneath him.  
                “Kar, we can’t do this right here,” Eridan said in a breathy whisper as he pulled away from the kiss. Karkat groaned to show his irritability of having the kiss broken off.  
                “Then in the back of the car,” the dark-haired boy said, pointing to the back of the car where the seats had recently been removed when the two had helped some friends move.  Eridan sighed and unbuckled himself before shooing Karkat, trying to get him to hurry back so Eridan could follow. Karkat hurried back there quickly, obviously eager to begin. He laid on his back, biting on his bottom lip and shifting his legs, trying to make the slacks that grew tighter and tighter more comfortable. The moment Eridan was in the back of the SUV, he went over to where Karkat was, situating himself above Karkat before kissing him as passionately as he could. The shorter male wrapped his legs around Eridan’s waist, pressing  his body flush against Eridan’s, grinding his hips into Eridan’s, evoking a small moan from the brunette. Eridan pulled away from the kiss once again, getting another whine until Eridan began undressing him, starting with the blazer to the suit, then the tie, then the shirt, then his belt, and finally his slacks, leaving him in just his boxers. Eridan pulled his scarf off and pulled Karkat up, moving his hands behind him and tying them with the scarf.  
                “Is that really fucking necessary?” Karkat asked, now sitting up and looking at Eridan.  
                “Very. Now lift your ass,” Eridan commanded, pulling off Karkat’s boxers and revealing his erection. Eridan grinned and gave Karkat a quick peck on the lips, then to the neck and then trailing kisses down his torso until he reached Karkat’s hips, then skipping down to his thighs, pausing a bit, admiring his view of Karkat whose cheeks were red, probably from the sight of his boyfriend practially lying flat with his head between Karkat’s legs. A shudder ran through Karkat at hot breath on his thighs, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of what was to come. Eridan pressed his lips to the exposed skin of Karkat’s inner thighs, sucking and nipping at the naked skin, being careful not to bite too hard, leaving a small hickey and then moving to a new bare spot and repeating the action over and over again until there were several marks all over Karkat’s inner thighs. Eridan then took Karkat’s length in his hand, slowly stroking it as he moved up to Karkat’s ear, running his tongue along the outer part of it, the other arching his back, desperate for more.  
                “You’re mine, Kar. Those hickeys are a reminder that you are,” Eridan purred into Karkat’s ear, sending a shiver down the smaller’s spine.  
                “You don’t need to remind me,” Karkat mumbled, desperately thrusting his hips in order to get Eridan to pump faster.  
                “I want to hear you say it, Kar.”  
                “Fine. I’m yours,” he mumbled at a low volume with not that much enthusiasm.  
                “More or this is all you’re gettin’.”  
                “I’m yours,” he said with more volume and more passion. In return, Eridan pumped a little bit faster, using movements of his wrists to do it right, knowing how great it would feel to the other.  
                “Fucking hell! I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours. Fucking take me now,” Karkat cried out, biting on his lip afterwards in an attempt to suppress a moan. Eridan grinned, unzipping his pants, obviously eager to claim Karkat as his own, pulling down his pants and boxers all together until he realized they had neither lube nor condom.  
                “Shit.”  
                “It better be up. There’s no way I’m ordering you fucking Viagra.”  
                “I don’t have fuckin’ erectile dysfunction, you ass,” Eridan hissed, pressing his erection against Karkat’s to prove his point, eliciting a gasp and hip buck from Karkat.  
                “Then what’s the problem? How come I’m not riding your dick?” Karkat demanded.  
                “There’s no lube or condoms.”  
                “Fuck those. We don’t need them.”  
                “Condoms maybe, but there’s no way in hell I’m gettin’ in you without lube,” Eridan said, rolling his eyes, but then crawling over to Karkat, once again putting his lips to his ears.  
                “You’re too tight without, but it feels so great doesn’t it?” Eridan whispered in the most alluring way he could, teasing the rim of Karkat’s prostrate with his middle finger, making the Vantas boy squirm.  
                “Go get them. Now. And hurry back,” Karkat conceded, shooing Eridan, eager for the other to get back.

                Eridan was quick to put his pants and even quicker to get out of the car, rushing for the store, making sure he had his wallet and his phone should there be an emergency. It didn’t take Eridan that long to find both items and then hurry to the checkout counter, getting a weird look from the grocer from what he was buying and how antsy he was, but said nothing. As soon as he could, Eridan got back to the car and climbed into the back, greeted with the sight of a fluster Karkat, fidgeting with his legs in an attempt to get some satisfaction, eyes half-lidded with lust. Eridan opened the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers, placing the bottle to the side before gently inserting one finger inside of Karkat, slowly sliding it in and out, leaning forward to mumble sweet nothings into Karkat’s ear.  
                “You look so fuckin’ beautiful right now.”  
                “I want....”  
                “What do you want, Kar. What is it?”  
                “More.”  
                “Beg for it.”  
                “P-please.”  
                “ _Beg.”_  
                “Please give me more. Please stretch me out. _Please fuck me._ ”  
                “An’ why should I?”  
                “Because I’m yours. Because I belong to you. Now please make me yours.”  
                “That’s what I love to hear.” With that, Eridan inserted a second finger and increased his speed. After feeling that Karkat was stretched out far enough with just those, he added one more finger, not wanting to be too big for Karkat and thus hurting him. The addition of the third finger made Karkat cry out and attempt to move his hips to make Eridan go even faster. Eridan fingered his boyfriend for a bit longer before removing his fingers, doing away with his pants and underwear once again, and going over to the condom after that.  
                “Don’t put the condom on,” Karkat said quickly once he saw what Eridan was doing. Eridan blinked in surprise and cocked his head to the side.  
                “I know damn well you don’t have any diseases and you know I don’t and there’s no chance of me getting pregnant, so fuck the damn condom. Besides, I want to feel you cum in me,” Karkat explained, mumbling the last part, blushing a bit as he said it. Without any hesitation, Eridan grinned and tossed the condom to the side, grabbing the lube and putting a dollop in his hand and the stroking his penis, making the appendage slick enough to slide into Karkat. Once he was satisfied with the coating of his erection, Eridan moved Karkat so that he was lying with his stomach facing the ground and his knees bent and on the gound, making a ninety degree angle, leaving his ass in the air and in perfect position for Eridan, his hands still tied behind his back. Placing both hands on either sides of Karkat’s hips, Eridan placed the tip of his penis to the entrance of Karkat, pushing it in at the most antagonizing pace, causing the shorter to whine in displeasure. The brunette slid in about half way before moving back, leaving only the tip inside of Karkat. He then went back to half of the shift being in and then back to out, repeating the process, picking up speed as he did it. Finally, as he had a steady pace, once he was to where just the tip was in, he trusted himself completely in, his hips pressed flush to Karkat’s rear. Karkat gasped and clenched his hands, obviously not prepared for Eridan to do that. Eridan moaned at the feeling of Karkat completely around him, pausing for a quick moment before starting his thrusts once again. Once the thrusts began again at a steady pace, the smaller of the two began to rock his hips in rhythm, quietly moaning.  
                “Harder,” Karkat pleaded. Eridan complied, but not by much, at least not as much as Karkat would have wanted  
                “For the love all that is holy, fucking _harder._ ” At that, Eridan began to thrust even harder, gripping Karkat’s hips tightly as he did, moving the car slightly as he did.

                It didn’t take much more before Eridan was crying out Karkat’s name and Karkat was muttering Eridan’s under his breath in between moans. Eridan was the first to cum, his face contorting with pleasure and ecstasy. A few seconds afterwards, Karkat came, spilling onto the floor of the car. Eridan slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and collapsed next to Karkat. With some wriggling, Karkat was able to turn over so that he was facing Eridan.  
                “Can you untie my god damn hands now?” Eridan nodded and did so, still a bit out of breath.  
                “We’re never doing that again. It was fucking torture not being able to touch you or myself.”  
                “You made a mess on the carpet.”  
                “What am I? A dog? Are you going to rub my nose in it?”  
                “That’s pretty fuckin’ kinky a’ you, Kar.”  
                “Shut the hell up.”  
                “Make me.” Karkat smiled a bit and gave Eridan a quick peck on the lips. Eridan sighed happily and put his arms around Karkat who in turn nuzzled into Eridan’s neck.  
                “We steamed up the windows,” Eridan mumbled as he looked around at the car.  
                “Shut the fuck up and cuddle with me.”


End file.
